oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DUBSTEPxSonic/Void Hunters (Series)
Void Hunters is a American Manga Series taking place in Modern Times. Where Modern Tech has florished, people are constantly at a Crisis due to war and conflit, and Mythilogical Creatures Co-Exist with the modern world. The Story focuses on one Demi-Devil named Ryder, who is tasked to take down the Void Walkers to keep the balance between Light and Dark from becoming unstable. He gains new friends in his path to defeat the Master Void Walker and end the conflict once and for all. Here you will Find links to the Characters, Read about the locations, and much more. Please Note that this will constantly be under cunstruction, due to everything being made from scratch. Characters Heroes *Ryder LeFlame Tones Villians Supporting Cameos Locations Species/Races Humans Humans are Mortal being that are unique in their own right. Able to think, walk, talk, and do things on their own. Some have gained powers that no ordinary Human can possess, which ranges vastly on many aspects on its own. Demi-Devils Demi-Devils are Demon/Human Hybrids that have enherited a Pure Devil's Genes and power on their own. Their is only one in exsistance. Demi-Devils are natural users of hellfire and are quick learners of dark magic. They however are lead by Destiny, which leads them to either side or to stay neutral and not choose a side. they can however, Break their path if their will is strong enough to allow him/her to choose their fate. Pure Devils Pure devils are prime demons that have complete control over Pure Demons. Pure Devils are the toughest and wield more power than any demon or devil alike. Pure Devils are one of the two key factors to keeping peace and balance to both light and dark. They are masters of hellfire and can control entire armies of Pure Demons. Pure Demons These are minoins of Pure Devils and Demi-Devils (If Born with such ability). Pure Demons have access to hellfire much like Pure Devils and Demi-Devils. however, they are limited by a Pure Devil's Will, Thus can't Reach or surpass Pure Devils at all. They do vary in power. It depends on the species of Pure Demons that a Pure Devil can give. Nekos Nekos are a Mix between A human and a Cat. They are strong by heart, no matter what side their on. Nekos will try to either protect anyone he/she becomes friends with or try to take any good hearted person and make them more of a Toy for many things, Torture, sex (Though not seen at all, due to reasons), and even played with as food (whole or torn apart). they are fearful to demonic creature and will run if they see one (Unless the demon won't harm them). Gods/Goddesses Gods and Goddesses are the protectors of light, they are the second and final key factors of balance of the universe they exist on. Their origin is unknown to mortals, but their power is as equal as a Pure Devil. they are active 24/7 with no breaks or sleep. due to being immortals. they don't have to sleep. they use holy based magic to stop intruders who want to invade the heavens and take over. Void Walkers Void Walkers are evil beings that roam "The Emptiness". They wield the ability to phase from the void to the "Living World" and currupt minds slowly. Humans lose their sanity and willpower if a Void Walker Successfully currupts a human mind. They are lead by a Master Void Walker who has a goal to currupt minds and conquer worlds. Manga Info TBA Category:Blog posts